The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a program and an information processing method.
Recently, various techniques for reflecting data attributes in display are disclosed. For example, a technique for enhancing expression power of a function mapping the data attribute on a display attribute and allowing a user to arbitrarily and intuitively alter a parameter of the function corresponding to the expression power (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-155559). According to the technique like this, the user can alter the parameter of the mapping function converting the data attribute to the display attribute and the resultant can be reflected in display.